Ron Weasley
Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley (b. 1 March, 1980) was a pure-bloodwizard, the sixth son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley (néePrewett). He was also the younger brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy,Fred and George, and the elder brother of Ginny. Ron and his brothers and sister lived in The Burrow. Ron began attendingHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. He soon became best friends with fellow student Harry Potter and later Hermione Granger. Biography Early life (1980-1991) Ronald Bilius Weasley was the sixth of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett), and got his middle name from his uncle. He was born at the height of the First Wizarding War, in Ottery St. Catchpole, England. In the fighting his maternal uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, were killed fighting Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters. While he was still a toddler, the wizarding world became peaceful again, for a time, after Lord Voldemort's first defeat on 31 October, 1981. Hogwarts years (1991-1997) First year Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 at the customary age of eleven. He was sorted into Gryffindor House, like every other Weasley. On his first trip on the Hogwarts Express, Ron met and became fast friends with famous wizard Harry Potter. Harry let him share his carriage on the Hogwarts Express and showed an understanding of Ron's circumstance, not much different from his own, by purchasing a large amount of wizarding snacks from the Hogwarts Express food trolley to share with Ron, and that simple act started a lifelong friendship. Examples of this included: Harry standing up for Ron against Slytherin bully Draco Malfoy, reassuring Harry that it was not his fault that Severus Snape, the Potions Master, gave him a hard time; agreeing to act as his second during what would be a midnight duel but was in actuality a dirty trick by Draco to get Harry and Ron in trouble. Second year Having not heard from Harry Potter during the whole summer of1992, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, in a planned scheme to rescue him from 4 Privet Drive, drove Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia to the Muggle town of Little Whinging and tore the bars from Harry's bedroom window using the car's horsepower. Ron helped Harry get his things in the car, and they left for the Weasley House. Upon landing Ron and his brothers were ratted out by Molly Weasley for having taken such a risky course of action. At the start of that year's school term, Ron and Harry missed the Hogwarts Express due to the tricks of Dobby the House-Elf and were forced to use the Ford Anglia to travel to Hogwarts. At the end of their journey, the car failed, causing the boys to crash-land into the Whomping Willow. They were nearly killed when the tree shaked, and the car jettisoned them and took off into the Forbidden Forest, where it remained. Third year In the summer following Ron's second year at Hogwarts, the Weasleys won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Ron and his family used the money to travel toEgypt to visit Ron's eldest brother, Bill. News of their lucky break made the Daily Prophet, and Ron sent that newspaper clipping and a Sneakoscope to Harry for his thirteenth birthday. They met on the last day of the summer, when Ron and his family visited Diagon Alley with Harry and Hermione and took up rooms in the Leaky Cauldron in preparation for catching the Hogwarts Express. During their stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron shared a room with his brother Percy. Unfortunately, this led to a bad fight. Percy believed that Ron had taken his Head Boy badge, which had actually been stolen by Weasley twins Fred and George. Harry found the twins hiding, enchanting the badge to say "Big Head Boy". Later, Ron was also accused of smudging a picture of Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater with tea. Fourth year In the summer of 1994, Ron invited Harry and Hermione to accompany the Weasleys to the Quidditch World Cup, which was being held in Britain for the first time in decades. While Hermione joined the Weasleys at the Burrow, Harry had to be picked up from the Dursleys. Arthur Weasley arranged to pick up Harry via Floo Network, not knowing that the Dursleys' fireplace was blocked, so when Ron, Arthur, Fred and George tried to fetch Harry they ended up stuck in the chimmney. Part of the Dursley's house was destroyed before Harry returned to the Weasley's house. The following day, Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys except Molly Weasley left for the Quidditch World Cup, where they set up camp and met many of their friends from Hogwarts or the Ministry. They had prime seats for the match, thanks to Mr Weasley who had helped Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, out of a messy problem. During the match, Ron watched his Quidditch hero,Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, play an excellent match, catching the Snitch to end the game. Fifth year With the start of the Second Wizarding War and Voldemort's rise to power,Dumbledore reconstructed the Order of the Phoenix. Early in the summer of 1995, the Order moved into headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place and Ron with it. There, he was joined by his school friend Hermione. Together, they helped Mrs Weasley clean the old house and kept an ear out for information about Harry. Early in August, he finally arrived at the headquarters but only after a Dementor attack on his Muggle cousin. Ron felt sorry about having to keep Harry in the dark, but quickly became aware of Harry's angry temper, which was very close to the surface due to Harry's increasing feelings of persecution and isolation. Sixth year During the summer following the battle, Ron learned he had received seven O.W.L.s, only failing Divination and History of Magic. Ron explained he did not mind, as he wasn't planning to take those in his sixth year, regardless. Also during that summer, Ron learned that his brother Bill was engaged to Fleur Delacour. While this annoyed his mother, sister, and later Hermione, Ron took to defending Fleur and if she surprised him, he would still take on that dumbstruck look. His soft spot for Fleur particularly annoyed Hermione, who was finding it harder to keep her feelings for him under wraps. When Ron and Hermione learned that Harry was in fact the "Chosen One," Ron was shocked and amazed, but remained at Harry's side. Search for the Horcruxes (1997-1998) During the summer of 1997, Ron began planning ahead for his mission with Harry and Hermione. With the help of his father and Fred and George Weasley, Ron transfigured the family ghoul to resemble himself sick with spattergroit, which would serve as his alibi for not attending his seventh year of Hogwarts while travelling with his friends.